A Week With Dez
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: With Austin and Ally going out, Dez and Trish have more time to spend with each other. Is it a budding romance, or just a friendly bond? I suck at summaries, please just read it? Trez Oneshot.


**A/N: On my story "The Story of Austin" (go read it if you haven't!), a lot of people said they wanted an Auslly story with angst. I was leaning more on the Trez story though, so I'm going to do a Trez oneshot and then do the Auslly. I'm rethinking the angst though, maybe just fluff. Sound good everyone? I hope it does, cause this is how I'm doing it. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Sigh~**

"You got _another_ job?" My best friend, Ally asked. I stood in her dad's music store, Sonic Boom, showing off my new uniform. It consisted of a purple pastel apron that read, "Sugar Sweet's" and a headband with diferent kinds of candy glued onto it. I was hoping to keep this job more than a day, I actually liked it there, but knowing me I would do something stupid to screw it up.

"Yup," I said, still modeling my uniform. I knew that this uniform looked bad, but it was still fun showing off my different uniforms to Ally. She'd always laugh at it, and I really liked making people laugh, especially a certain red-head who was bound to walk in at any moment. It's not that I _liked_ him or anything, I just liked making him laugh. He has a, uh, funny laugh. Yeah, a funny laugh.

Right on cue, Austin and his freckled, red-head companion walked in. They were talking about something stupid, like pancakes or kangaroos or something. As soon as Austin saw Ally though, their conversation stopped. Austin immediately ran over and sat up on the counter. Ally joined him. Austin pulled her into him and started making-out. Ever since Austin had asked Ally out, this was basically all they did. It always left me and Dez alone though, which I didn't mind.

"Ugh, look at them." I said to Dez, acknowledging the couple. "They have to breathe _sometime_." Dez laughed, and I almost felt fulfilled. I loved making him laugh.

"Austin can hold his breath for thirty seconds," said Dez, looking at a watch on his wrist. "Three, two, one, breathe."

When Dez said the word breathe, Austin backed off for air, only to plunge right back into the kiss. I was glad they had finally admitted their feelings for each other, but did they have to kiss all the time? I felt a tinge of pain in my stomach. It wasn't...loneliness..was it?

I glanced over at Dez to see a grimace on his face. He wasn't enjoying this anymore than I was.

Trying to break the akwardness that had formed, I asked Dez, "Do you want to go do something?" He nodded, looking a little relieved to get away from the akward air in the room. We rushed out into the food court, both of us breathing heavy as if we had held our breathe in the Sonic Boom.

"That was so akward." Dez said. I nodded as we started to walk. We really had no destination in mind, and even though I wanted to keep this job, it wasn't as important to me as Dez was. A quick five minute walk turned into an hour. An hour turned into two, and before we knew it, we had been around the mall five times, down the beach twice, and past my house once.

Most of the time we walked, we made little small talk. Once though, we had a deep conversation.

"I'm glad for Ally dating Austin and all," I said, glancing out at the water. At the time, we had been on our second trip to the beach. "But, it just makes me realize how lonely I am." I didn't really know why I was saying that, but I felt I could trust Dez with it.

Dez nodded before speaking, "I know what you mean. I'm really glad that Austin has a good girlfriend, but it just made me realize that I don't." I was taking in this moment. Dez rarely became serious. I liked this side of him too. Oops, did I say like? I meant, uh... you know what? I meant like. No use in pretending. I _liked_ Dez.

"I also feel like I'm losing Ally, too." Ever since Ally and Austin had started going out, it seemed like I was spending less and less time her and more and more time by myself.

"Same for Austin." Dez said. I broke my sight from the beach up to Dez. I only came up to Dez's shoulder, so when I went to look at him in the face, I'd have to tilt my head up very high. That didn't stop me from doing it though. Dez's orange hair was flopping in the wind, partially covering his grayish eyes. Gosh, he was cute. I wasn't sure exactly when I started liking Dez, but I had for awhile now. Something about his goofiness appealed to me.

Dez turned his head down to look at me. I quickly turned my head back to ocean, so he wouldn't see my enormous blush. I was able to push Ally to say something to the guy she liked, but when it came to the guys I liked, it was different. I blushed and got nervous, like Ally on a daily basis.

I went to glance back up at Dez, and I noticed he was still looking at me. Again, I turned my head back to the water. It was beautiful. The sun was just setting on the ocean.

"It's really pretty here, right?" Dez said. When I nodded he kept talking. "I love it in Miami."

The rest of the walk was in silence, but it wasn't awkward. We were just enjoying each others company. Finally, when it started getting really dark, Dez walked me home.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded and waved goodbye. I walked into my house. Immediately, I took off my apron and headband and threw it into the trash. There was no doubt that I had been fired, I never showed up for my shift. Sighing heavily, I went up the stairs to my room. Thinking about getting fired, I realized that I really didn't care. I had spent the day with Dez, and that was a day well spent.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

The next day, I walked into Sonic Boom smiling. At the new store I worked at, "Sneakers R Us", I didn't have to wear a goofy uniform. I just had to wear a nametag, and a pair of their sneakers.

"Guess who got a new job at Sneakers R Us?" I said.

"I did?" I heard a familiar voice ask. My grin widened, but I quickly hid it.

"No, you idiot." I said, play-slugging Dez in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked. I swear, that boy was a piece of work. All of a sudden, a blonde blur rushed past me and Dez.

"Ally!" The blonde blur yelled. Ally's eyes opened wide, and she yelled in protest.

"Austin! No, careful!" Her calls were a little late though, Austin swept her up in his arms. She giggled as he kissed her forehead. All their mushiness wanted to make me gag.

Looking at Dez, he nodded, and we made our escape out of the store.

"Do you want to go on another walk?" I asked Dez. He shook his head no.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" I asked. He thought about it for a second before a large grin covered his face.

"I have the perfect place!" He said. I gave him a questionable look, and he grinned even more. "It's a surprise!"

He stepped behind me, he covered my eyes with his hand and ushered me in the direction he wanted to go. After what seemed like a half an hour walk, he finally let go of my eyes. In front of me was the movie theater.

"You want to see a movie?" I asked. He nodded, grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me into the theater. Looking at the movies playing, he picked what I figured he would pick, Zaliens 7.

As I went to go pay for my ticket, Dez said, "I got it." He payed for the both of us and we walked into the room that would be playing the movie. After sitting through thirty minutes of previews, the room finally darkened.

The first five minutes of the movie and three people had already been killed. By the first thirty, I was officially scared. I grabbed onto Dez's arm. With each person who was killed, I held on a bit tighter. When I started to hurt his arm, he pried off my figers and put my hand into his. I could feel my cheeks turn bright red. Luckily, it was dark in here.

Here I was, in the movie theater with the guy I liked, at a horror movie, holding his hand. This was the moment every girl wished for.

As the movie rolled on, it got scarier and scarier. I could feel my grip tighten on Dez's hand. I knew that it was probably bothering him, but he let me hold on. I had counted thirty deaths so far, and there was still another half an hour left.

By the end of the movie, I was creeped out, and I knew Dez could tell. Instead of freeing his hand, he left it in mine, and walked me home again.

"Thanks," I told him, finally letting go. He nodded, and waved, like the night before, but he also gave me a hug. I could feel myself blush again, and I quickly walked in the house. I immediately threw out my name tag, knowing I had been fired once again. I kept the sneakers though, they were cute.

I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. Suddenly, I realized I was still scared.

I laid in my bed, looking into the dark. Unexpectedly, my phone buzzed. Not entirely ready to sleep, I checked it.

_Feeling scared? -Dez_

Being nice, I answered. One text lead to an hour of talking before I finally passed out. Our conversation looked like this:

_If I said yes, would it make me sound like a five year old? -Trish_

_It's fine. If you want, I'll stay up with you until you fall asleep? -Dez_

_Please? -Trish_

_Of course. (: So, what's up? -Dez_

_My ceiling. Duh. -Trish_

_You know I hate that. -Dez_

_Lol. Oops. I forgot, sorry. :b -Trish_

_So, what do you want to do tomorrow while Austin and Ally are sucking each other's faces off? -Dez_

_Hmmm. I think I have a place. -Trish_

_Well, you get to pick this time. -Dez_

_It'll be a surprise, okay? Just bring shorts. -Trish_

_Okay, can't wait. I had fun with you today, by the way. -Dez_

_I did too. -Trish_

_Yeah. So what's up now? -Dez_

_Trish? -Dez_

_Goodnight. -Dez_

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

The next day, I walked into Sonic Boom without a uniform on. I hadn't even bothered trying to get hired today, knowing I wouldn't show up. Underneath my normal clothes, I had a bathing suit. I planned to go to the beach today with Dez.

"No job?" Ally asked from behind the corner.

"Nah," I answered. "I'm going to be too busy today to even try to work."

"Doing what?" Ally asked. I debated lying to her, but what kind of best friend would that make me?

"Spending time with Dez." I said. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Ooooh." She sung. I blushed even more. Just then, Austin and Dez walked in. "We will talk about this later," Ally said with a wink.

"There's my little ball of sunshine," Austin said, rushing over to squeeze Ally. He kissed her on the nose and she smiled.

"Ready Dez?" I asked. He nodded, and we escaped from the Sonic Boom.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise!" I said, giggling. "I would cover your eyes, but I'm too short."

Dez stopped suddenly, and I stopped with him.

"Come here," Dez said. I walked to him, and quickly, before I really even knew what was happening, he hoisted me onto his back.

"Dez!" I yelled. "What are you doing!"

"Giving you a piggyback ride so you can surprise me." He said.

"Dez, that's really dangerous." I argued.

"So what? It'll be fun." He said. I laughed and covered his eyes.

"Okay, forward." I guided. He almost tripped on a tree. We moved really slow this way, but it was also a lot more fun.

After taking an hour to get there, I finally uncovered Dez's eyes, and he put me down. We were at the beach. I slipped off my flip-flops, stripped down to my bathing suit, and ran out to the water. Dez was close behind.

In the water, we had a splash fight, dousing each other with water. We also jumped the waves, along with the other beach-goers. When we got tired of the water, we wento back onto land to build a sandcastle. After we finished that, we just lounged in the sand.

When the sun started to set, Dez and I started walking back to my house. That's when we saw the sign.

"Boardwalk Fair, tomorrow only!" It said. Dez and I looked at each other and it was all we needed. We both knew that's where we wanted to go tomorrow.

Finally, we reached my house. Again, I thanked Dez. He nodded, waved, hugged me, and walked away. I walked in my house, and not needing to trash a uniform, went directly up to my room.

Before I went to sleep I could only think one thing. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&AA&&A&A&

The next morning, I woke up and slipped on my favorite sundress. I put my hair into perfect spirals before leaving for Sonic Boom. I felt happy and free knowing that I didn't have to worry about getting fired again, and that I got to spend the day with Dez again.

When I got to Sonic Boom, Ally, Dez, and Austin were already there. As soon as I walked in, a smile lit up Dez's face.

"So, I told Austin and Ally about the fair." Dez said, before I could even say a hello.

"And we're going, too." Austin said, and then leaned back in to kiss Ally. I was glad, and a little upset at the same time. I was glad because I hadn't spent any real time with Ally in ages, but I would also spend less time with Dez today. Either way, we hung out in Sonic Boom until one when we finally left for the fair.

We walked in pairs, Dez and I up front, Ausin and Ally in the back. Austin and Ally held hands, while my and Dez's arms brushed. I could hear Austin mention something about a song, and Ally answered. I felt lonely again. Here I was, almost holding hands with the guy I liked, and we weren't even _anything_. It was just a petty little crush that meant nothing, obviously.

Thoughts of self-pity clouded my mind until I felt it. Dez had grabbed my hand. I looked up at him to notice that he was looking down at me, smiling. I could feel myself blush. I heard hushed whispers from Austin and Ally behind us. I could only smile more at that, knowing they were talking about us.

Finally, we reached the fair. Dez and Austin played games while Ally and I hung out behind them until they were done.

"He held your hand!" Ally whisper-squealed. I felt the blush once again creep up to my cheeks.

"What, that whack-a-doodle?" I answered, trying to keep up the act that I knew wasn't working so well anymore.

"But, is he _your_ whack-a-doodle?" Ally asked, mocking my word. I shook my head no, answering truthfully. Ally shot me a questionable look that quickly disappeared when Austin turned around and presented her a teddy bear. She smiled and gave him a bear hug.

"Does this mean I get Dougie?" He asked. They laughed, and I did too. Then, Dez turned and gave me a pig. I laughed and thanked him with a hug. I saw Austin whisper something in Ally's ear, and they walked off with each other, obviously wanting me and Dez to spend some time alone.

The next couple hours were great. I held the pig as Dez and I walked around the fair. We saw a lady with a beard, a man carrying what seemed to be hundreds of balloons, a cat with two heads, and some other oddyseys. I watched as Dez ate a corndog, laughing when he got some ketchup on his face. Eventually we caught up with Ally and Austin to head over to the rides section.

There were all kinds of rides at the fair. There were roller coasters, swings, rides that spun you fast, haunted house rides, and best of all, a huge Ferris Wheel. The best part though was that we didn't have to pay. Austin, being famous around Miami, was let in free along with Ally, Dez, and I.

First, we went on every roller coaster in sight. I held on to Dez's arm as I screamed. I loved riding roller coasters, and being in the same cart as Dez made it better. I don't think he screamed once. He just held on to me as I did.

Next, we went on the swings. Following, the haunted house rides.

Honestly, I was a scaredy -cat. Only Ally knew that about me, I didn't let anyone else know. It's not exactly something people expected out of me, but it was the truth. When it came to scary movies or huanted houses, I was a sucker. I froze up and got really scared.

We loaded into our first haunted house ride, Austin and Ally sitting boarding the cart after ours. I held on to Dez's arm before anything scary even happened. Instead of letting me hold it though, he pulled free. I felt the hurt in my stomach, until he put his arm around me. I snuggled in close to his chest and got ready. Whenever something scary would happen, I would hide my face into his chest. He would hold me close, and suddenly I would forget what scared me so much.

I walked out of the ride hand-in-hand with Dez, smiling. We waited for Austin and Ally on the platform, ready for our next ride.

When they got off, we decided that we would skip the swings. We went straight for the Ferris Wheel. I smiled, knowing that I would be alone with Dez on the most romantic ride here. He held my hand as we walked. Finally, we boarded the ride.

As the cart went up, I smiled. It was almost pitch black out except for the lights of the fair and the moon. It was a starry night and it dotted the sky. It truly was a beautiful sight. Dez was looking around like I was. His face was almost in awe.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"It reminds me of this girl I like," Dez said. I could feel my heart almost crumble. Dez liked someone?

"Oh," I said. I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes. There went my perfect night. I looked back out at the sky, trying to hold back my tears until we got off the ride. I failed.

"What's wrong, Trish?" Dez asked, seeing the tear run down my face. It was pointless to keep up my act now, so I let it go.

"I like you. Like, _like_ you. I just wish, t-that girl, t-that it was m-me." I said, my voice cracking from the tears.

"Who said it wasn't?" Dez said. He tilted my face toward him and kissed me. Suddenly, all the pain in my heart went away, an I kissed him back. My perfect night had returned.

We stayed like that for the rest of the ride, kissing each other. I don't think I had ever been happier in my life when Dez and I walked off the ride, holding hands.

When Austin and Ally got off, we decided it was time to go home. Austin walked Ally home, and Dez walked me home.

On my porch, he gave me another kiss, which I gladly accepted. He whispered in my ear before he left, leaving me happy.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." He had said, leaving me on the porch smiling. I couldn't wait either.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

The next morning, I was talking to Ally in the Sonic Boom, wearing my new uniform. Suddenly, a blonde boy ran by us.

"Ally!" Austin yelled, once again sweeping up Ally. He locked lips with her in a long passionate kiss. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Dez whispered in my ear. He kissed my ear before he spun me around to kiss me on the lips.

This time we didn't have to leave Sonic Boom. This time, it felt like Austin and Ally weren't even in in the room. This time, it was just me and Dez.

"I have to go Trish," Dez said. I have a surprise for you that I need to work on today. I nodded even though I wanted him to myself today.

I sat around all day, thinking about Dez. All I wanted was him. His touch, his laugh, his quirkiness, his kiss. I couldn't help but think of his grayish eyes and red hair as I sat alone. I really hoped this surprise was worth it.

I waited hour after hour in Sonic Boom for Dez to return, giving up yet another job. When he didn't come back, I went home almost heartbroken. I mean, things could be worse. I could still be just friends with Dez, but I still had wanted to see him.

I finally arrived home, ready to fall asleep. I truged onto my porch and I almost stepped on _it_. I bent down to see what _it_ was. There at my feet was a gingerbread house with a gingerbread man and woman holding hands. I only knew one person who made gingerbread houses. I picked up the card that was in front of the gingerbread house and read it.

_"Be my girlfriend? -Dez." _

I could feel the smile light up my face.


End file.
